


Oblivious

by kappa77



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF
Genre: Kissing, Lords of Minecraft!AU, M/M, Oblivious, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two idiot lords, both pretty oblivious</p><p>(Originally posted 12/14/14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

“I’m flirting with you.”  
  
Deadbones raised an eyebrow at Rob.

“I know,” DB replied as if it was obvious.

The two were standing almost chest-to-chest in front of Mt Willakers. They had set out to figure out more on the water predicament, but it had all snowballed to here. Rob fed up with the naïveté of his friend.

Rob threw up his hands in exasperation. “Well, why haven’t you said anything?!”

“Because I was expecting you to make the first move!”

The other lord sputtered, “What do you think the flirting was for!?”

“Seeing how I’d react to you have a huge fucking boner for me, what else!”

Willakers put his head in his hands, “You’re so fucking stupid Deadbones.”

“But you still love me,” Deadbones smirked.

Rob’s hands dropped. That was the last straw. After months of flirting and hoping for a sure response, not just some causal comment that brushed his flirting away, he gets _that_?!

Without warning, Rob grabbed the front of Deadbones’ robes and crashed their lips together. His heart pounded faster as Deadbones tangled his hands in his hair, tugging and pulling as the kiss deepened, their lips parting. Rob pushed every inch of his frustration over the past months into the kiss, from the bruising grab he had on Deadbones’ waist to the nips and bites he placed over DB’s lips and neck.

After several minutes, Deadbones pulled back, pupils wide with arousal, panting heavy, and still holding into Rob.

“Do you… want to take this someplace more private?” he asked breathlessly.

Rob smirked, placing another firm kiss on the other’s lips.

“Of course.”


End file.
